Webkinz: The Movie
by bluepizza25
Summary: A teenage girl brings her Webkinz on vacation with her. Who knows how that could turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Webkinz: The Movie

Part 1: Let's Get It Started!

honeybear377's POV:

My name is Maggie, but my Webkinz account is honeybear377. I am 15 years old. I am a proud owner of over 50 pets. A little while ago, I went on vacation with my family. I made a little video to post on YouTube before I left. "Hey, everyone! It's me! I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving to go on vacation, so I'm not going to post any vids for a while. However, I will be making videos while I'm on vacation. I will be bringing a few Webkinz with me. I have a huge collection, so it was kind of hard to choose, but I just picked a few that I knew would have a good time there. I decided to bring my Shark, my Jelly Bean Puppy, my Husky, my Rockerz Cat, my Peace Puppy, and my Clover Puppy. They are a few of the nicest Webkinz that I know, and they always have a good time when I take them out. I have taken my Shark on vacation before, so I know he'll be okay. I have to leave in a few hours, but before I leave, I'll be uploading this video, so yeah! Thanks for watching! Bye!"

A few hours later…

It was time to leave the house. I was packed, my sister was packed, my mom was packed, my stepfather was packed, and I even packed stuff for my Webkinz. The dogs couldn't go on vacation, so we had to say goodbye to them. Don't worry. We would only be gone a week or two, so they turned out fine. My mom's friend babysat them. I also went on the Webkinz website to say goodbye to Ms. Birdy, Dr. Quack, and everyone else who cares for my pets when I can't. Now we were ready to hit the road!

A few more hours later…

Savannah's POV:

My name is Savannah. I am a Webkinz Jelly Bean Puppy. On the ride to our destination, I was the one who supplied everything that other Webkinz needed. Most of the time, that was food. Eventually, we all got bored and fell asleep. Michael the Shark isn't a very heavy sleeper, so he didn't fall asleep right away. The only thing that helps is if he listens to Demi Lovato. He is the 2nd biggest fan of her in our family. That's what he ended up doing.

Soon we arrived at our destination. I was asleep, and so were the others, so we didn't see what happened, but I'm just going to assume that Maggie/honeybear377 put us to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Webkinz: The Movie

Part 2: Oh, Wow...

Michael's POV:

My name is Michael. I am a Webkinz Shark. The next day, I woke up to our first official day of vacation. Yesterday was just getting there. I put on an episode of Austin & Ally from the DVD we had gotten recently, "Austin & Ally: All the Write Moves!" I didn't really care which episode at the time, so I just randomly picked Burglaries & Booby-traps. "There's no way anyone's going to rob ol' Hawk Eye Dawson! SOMEONE ROBBED ME!" "WHAT?! Nice going, Hawk Eye." Ha, ha! I love that part! Trish and Ally are my favorite! This is Maggie/honeybear377's favorite show, actually, but I enjoy watching, too. Ally is her favorite. She repeats her lines all the time.

"Oh, look! Austin & Ally is on! Who put it on?" If only she knew.

Later that day…

Miley's POV:

My name is Miley. I am a Webkinz Husky. Later that day, I went to an amusement park with Michael and Stacy the Rockerz Cat. We are one big happy family, literally. Stacy is my daughter and Michael is my husband. I've got another child on the way, so when we went on the roller coaster (they wouldn't let me on, so I had to convince them), it did not go well. Now I know there's a reason why they don't let pregnant girls on the rides. "Where's the nearest trash can?"

Elana's POV:

My name is Elana. I am a Webkinz Peace Puppy. Now the only one whose name you don't know yet is the Clover Puppy. That's my best friend Lucky. Anyway, Lucky and I went on Maggie/honeybear377's computer while she was away at the amusement park with everyone else. We got to go on her YouTube account, her Club Penguin account, her Animal Jam account, and her FanFiction account. Don't ask how we got the info for all those places. She had Internet service, but the reason she wasn't going to post was because we would be out and about a lot. Just as we were about to post a review of our favorite fanfic…


End file.
